


Izabella the Actress

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: In the distant future, Izabella becomes an actress. Izabella belongs to hollow_moon, Zelda belongs to ZDusk, and Jack belongs to SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher.





	Izabella the Actress

In the years since Garnok had been defeated and the war had been won, the Soul Riders had all gone their separate ways. So, too, did the new Soul Riders- some pursuing the life of a famous author, some becoming famous artists, and some just settling down to live with their wizards or simple stable boys.

But Izabella had only become more famous since she’d left the druids. She’d started in indie films, known as only the girl in the chicken mask, but she’d soon started acting in bigger productions with more famous actors. She’d become the envy of people the world over when she’d starred alongside Tom Hiddleston in a film about a girl made of snow. The original story hadn’t included a love interest for the girl, but, where Hollywood had a will, Hollywood had a way. Many had started ‘shipping’ her ice girl character with Tom’s portrayal of Loki, and there had been rumours that the two were romantically linked.

That wasn’t true, of course. Izabella had her sweet, red-haired, bespectacled nerd at home. Though Izabella tried to quell any rumours, many magazines and gossip shows still linked her with this actor or that actress or this lowly fan. Few had ever seen her eyes, but those that did said that they were striking, just as striking as her snow-white hair. It was actually a hotly-debated topic, what colour her eyes were. Some guessed blue, some guessed green, some guessed violet or purple or magenta…

Izabella chuckled as she read a magazine that declared that her eyes were as white as her hair. Her silver eyes flicked up to her partner, who was sitting with Izabella's head on their lap.

“Who’ve they linked you with now?” asked Syntax, looking away from their screen for a moment.

“Santa Claus,” said Izabella. “But that’s not what I’m laughing about. Look at this.” She turned the magazine around, and Syntax gave one of their nerdy little snorts.

“Isn’t this a screencap from that snow girl movie you did?” asked Syntax. “From, like, years ago?”

“Now you know why I was laughing,” said Izabella with a roll of her eyes. “But the public eats it up.” She closed the magazine, putting it down on the floor and sitting up.

“Not going to read to me about your sordid affairs?” asked Syntax.

“Nah, I’m gonna switch off for a bit,” said Izabella, wriggling her phone out of the pocket of her skinny jeans and sliding it onto the floor.

“You’re just gonna sleep there, huh?” said Synax as Izabella got comfortable again with her head in their lap.

“Yep,” said Izabella. “Time for a nap. I need my beauty sleep.”

“But I gotta pee,” Syntax whined.

“Shoulda thought of that before,” said Izabella, closing her eyes. “Goodnight.”

“It’s the middle of the day,” Syntax muttered, but they accepted their fate.

A buzzing sound woke Izabella sometime later, and she groaned as she reached for her phone, forgetting where she was. With a little scream, she fell off her ‘bed’ and snatched up her phone.

“What?” asked Izabella when she answered the phone. Behind her, Syntax dashed to the bathroom.

“Izabella, sweetie, I’ve got a job for you,” said her agent, a smarmy-sounding guy.

“It better not be another advertising one,” said Izabella. “I’m above that shit, Leon.”

“Oh no, this is a good one! It stars one of the most popular actors in the world,” said Leon.

“Chris Hemsworth?” asked Izabella, frowning.

“No, not him, his name is… oh, it’s hard to remember,” said Leon. “Benjamin Crumplebottom, I think it was?”

“Isn’t that a Harry Potter character?” asked Izabella. “But alright, I’ll do it. Where and when?”

When Syntax came back into the room, they were surprised to find Izabella tapping in an event on her phone’s calendar.

“I thought you were sleeping?” said Syntax.

“Got another job,” said Izabella. “I’ve gotta go get ready now. Also, I know it’s not likely, but have you ever heard of, uh… Benny Crumplesnitch?” Syntax frowned.

“It sounds familiar, but no,” said Syntax. “Is that who you’re working with?”

“Yeah, your next competition,” said Izabella with a laugh. “Anyway, I’m gonna go shower, I’m meeting him on set first thing tomorrow.”

The next day dawned cool and misty, and Izabella wore a knitted cap and a dark coat as she made her way off the train and to the studio where she was set to meet her co-star and see how she worked with him.

There was a tall man waiting in the studio, just taking off his own heavy coat. Izabella assumed that this must be her co-star. She smiled pleasantly, not that it could be seen beneath her mask (not taking it off was her Thing, and the movie directors had learned to work around it). Through the eyeholes of her chicken mask, she saw her co-star’s face. And she stopped dead.

“You,” said Izabella. The man smiled at her, holding a hand out.

“Hello, I am-“ the man began, but Izabella cut him off with a punch to his weird-looking face.

“Oh, I’ve always wanted to do that!” Izabella crowed. The director ran over, immediately apologising on behalf of Izabella. Then, the frazzled man turned to the actress. 

“Izabella, why did you punch Benedict?” asked the director while the man with the unfortunate face rubbed his sore chin.

“Because just look at his face!” said Izabella, cackling. “I’m sorry, but I just couldn’t help myself!” Though she wasn’t sorry, not really, but she was a very good actress.

“Well, that’s… different,” said Benedict, still rubbing his chin. “Normally, I get kissed.”

“And you will in this movie,” said the director. Izabella gaped at him. No way. Her friends would never let her hear the end of it. Maybe she should have read through the script instead of just accepting blindly.

“Please tell me there’s no love scenes,” said Izabella, her face going pale beneath the chicken mask.

“Er…” The director trailed off, holding up the movie script, which declared, in large, bold, capital letters across the front page, that it was ‘FIFTY BALES OF HAY’.

“Kill me now,” Izabella whispered.

When the film finally aired, Izabella did not answer her phone or set foot outside (other than for premieres) for a solid week. She’d taken the role, of course, even if it had been… awkward, to say the least. She’d had to do many things to that face in the name of film. As soon as the week was up, though, she powered on her computer to find several messages in the group chat that had been around for literal years now.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Izabella sent to the group, which responded with laughter and screenshots. Someone copied and pasted the entire book on which the film was based, and Louisa declared that this was one of the rare cases where the movie was better than the book. That, at least, was a small victory.

“Can we come over for a private screening?” asked Zelda.

“Can I opt out of that?” asked Izabella.

During the private screening, Izabella covered her eyes while Syntax covered her ears. She’d already lived through making the movie (and the several premiers), she didn’t need to see it again. The only difference now was that her friends peppered her with questions afterwards, and Izabella could give honest answers since there were no asses here to kiss.

“So, how was he?” asked Jack.

“Why, are you thinking of a threesome?” asked Izabella. “I think your husband would have something to say about that.” Now, it was Jack’s turn to be the source of laughter.

Watching the movie the second time around, Izabella felt more comfortable with it. Everyone was either laughing or poking fun at the odd sexual happenings, or at Benedict’s face.

“He just has such a weird face, I don’t know what you all see in him,” said Louisa.

“It doesn’t count if you’re gay,” said Izabella, to which Louisa laughed and muttered about straight people.

“Maybe we should do the commentary when the DVD comes out,” said Jack.

“That is an excellent idea,” said Zelda.

“I’ll suggest it to my agent, see if he can do anything,” said Izabella, getting her phone out and sending off a text to Leon. He said yes, even though the only famous one in their little group was Louisa, because the more amusing a commentary was, the more likely people would be to shell out money for the physical copy which contained it.

“We’re all gonna be famous, y’all,” said Zelda, crossing her feet at the ankles as they all relaxed in Izabella’s living room. Izabella smiled, glad that she’d kept her friends through the years. Liv hadn’t come to the viewing night, not liking ‘that sex stuff’, but her other friends all agreed to be part of the commentary. This was going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that book is a real thing https://www.booktopia.com.au/fifty-bales-of-hay-rachael-treasure/prod9780732297657.html


End file.
